


A Clashing Of Fates

by thefunnyone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Din Djarin, Body Worship, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Din Djarin, Sarcasm, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Soft Din Djarin, The Razorcrest Is Fine, Top Din Djarin, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefunnyone/pseuds/thefunnyone
Summary: Now that you had escaped that place, there was a price on your head and a target on your back.Good thing not all bounty hunters are monsters, right?-t/w - guns, violence, knifes, smut.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. What's a guy like you doing in a bar like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with more Star Wars stuff cause my obsession hasn't ended yet. This will be a longer fic than I've done in the past so sorry if it's a bit messy. As always, feedback is appreciated so feel free to drop a comment. Enjoy - Parker :)
> 
> Story Notes - The Razorcrest is fine cause I feel like it. Post season 2 so no Grogu (sorry). I'm not super well versed on all my star wars terms and language so sorry if anything is wrong in that sense.

You brought the small canteen to your chapped lips and sighed. It was empty. Water had been scarce the past week, and you hadn't adjusted to the thirst, or the hunger, yet. Perhaps you wouldn't be so thirsty if you didn't insist on staying out in the sun. But after years of nothing but darkness and the underground, you much preferred the light. You looked around at the rooftop you'd been sleeping on and stood up, groaning as you did. You rolled up your sorry excuse for a sleeping bag and put it in your backpack, along with the empty canteen, some containers with scraps in them, and strapped your not-so-trusty staff to the outside of the bag. You were still getting used to the weight of the staff, but that didn't mean you weren't a force to be reckoned with. You used to be very skilled in self defence and those skills were slowly coming back. You kept a small blaster on your belt along with a larger one, which was more concealed.

You pulled your backpack on and began climbing down the side of whoever's house you were living on, careful not to tear some of the only clothes you had. You swung down window ledges and badly placed pipes until your feet hit the gritty streets of Nevarro. It wasn't your first choice of planet by a long shot. But when the carrier landed you couldn't really complain. It was better than going back there. You straightened your back, pulled your bandana over your nose and adjusted your goggles on your head. You brushed some dirt off your legs and began walking left. You walked onto the main street and kept your head down, blending in with the people around you. You continued up the street until you reached the cantina. You calmly walked through the retracting metal doors and stood at the bar. 

"Just a sweet water please, I'll be in the corner booth." You said to the droid behind the bar, and dropped a couple credits on the shiny wooden bar top.

"What size ma'am?" Said the droid as you turn away from it.

"A big one." You said nonchalantly before walking over to the corner booth. 

You slid into the leathery booth and shrugged off your backpack, dumping it on the floor next to your feet, with the staff poking up for easy access. You folded your arms and fixed your eyes on the seat across from you, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to yourself. After a minute or two, a serving droid approached your table and placed a large glass in front of you. 

"Cheers." You mumbled before lowering your mask and taking a mouthful. Ice clinked against the side of the glass as you put it back down on the table. You glanced around the cantina and were glad to see everyone minding their own business. You weren't stupid, you knew this was home to the bounty hunter's guild, you only prayed that they hadn't bothered putting a reward on your head. You took another sip and sighed at the cold, sweet drink, before hardening your face and regaining your composure. You had to seem strong. You liked to think you looked intimidating enough to avoid any conflict, but you could never be sure. You were taller than most and wore dark green trousers that made you seem bigger than you were, a black undershirt, a green fleecy sash that hung over you shoulder which held some extra ammo and a small stunner, an armoured chest plate made out of a metal you couldn't name, some armour plates on your arms and legs, your bandana, goggles and a large black cloak, which was currently folded up in your backpack. You tapped your black combat boots against the floor restlessly. You didn't like staying in one place for too long unless you had to. You took another long sip of your sweet water as the doors to the cantina opened. You focused again on the seat across from you after you saw who had walked in.

A Mandalorian.

Everyone else seemed to shrink into their seats as the Mandalorian walked over to the bar. He was wearing full Beskar armour. He stood silently as the chatter of the cantina resumed. He turned his back to the bar and scanned the room, his gaze lingering on you for a split second. You saw out the corner of your eye, a tracking fob in the Mandalorian's hand. He sneakily moved it in a half circle around him, concealing it under his cloak and stopping when the fob was pointing at you. You briefly looked over and saw the red light blinking rapidly before the Mandalorian put it back in his pocket. You shifted and put your hand on your blaster. 

_Shit._ You thought as the Mandalorian walked over to your table. He stood staring at you, now with everyone else in the Cantina. He was tall, and his armour made him bulky, Could you take this guy? Probably not, but that didn't mean you were going to give in. The Mandalorian stood perfectly still, helmet focused on you. You downed the rest of your drink and slammed the glass down on the table.

"You come here often?" You asked.

He doesn't respond.

_Mental Note - Mandalorians don't have a good sense of humour._

You sighed and spoke again. "Look, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement." You said hopefully.

"I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold." Said the Mandalorian, his voice monotone and electronic as he spoke through his voice modulator

You tilted you head in mock confusion. "I'm no use to them cold." You said. "What's the point if I can't feel the pain right?" Maybe he'll take pity on you, let you be free another day.

The Mandalorian is not amused. He remained unmoving, you assume he's staring at you, so you meet where you think his eyes are. The two of you stay locked in the silent but deadly dance that would most likely end with your painful death. Suddenly, the Mandalorian grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet. You flinched at the contact and just managed to grab your bag before he practically dragged you through the Cantina. You dug you heels in the floor almost comically and grabbed onto the corner of a booth using your free arm. The Mandalorian sighed and stepped closer to you until your chests were almost touching. You could hear the quiet sound of his breathing through the modulator. He stared you down before suddenly bending down and grabbing your hips. He lifted you with ease and threw you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing. 

"Hey...HEY!" You shouted. "Put me down asshole!" The Mandalorian casually walked out of the Cantina and down the dusty streets. You kicked forward at his chest and attempted to knock him in the helmet. Swiftly, your legs were restrained, held down by an armoured forearm. The Mandalorian silently turned into a side alley as you thumped your fists on his back in a feeble attempt to harm the metal man, all that did was hurt your hands. He lifted you down and grabbed your bag, flinging it over his shoulder before taking your hands and pinning you against the wall.

"Kinky." You said. "At least take me out for a drink first." You smirk.

_If you're going to die, you might as well die laughing._

"The blaster." He said.

"My hands are a little busy at the moment, just take it off my belt."

The Mandalorian tilts his head slightly.

"Come on I don't bite... much." You wink and smile at the black T-shaped visor.

He takes the blaster from your belt and flicks on the safety.

"Are you going to behave, or do I have to carry you?" Said the Mandalorian.

"Thought you could bring me in cold." You said.

The Mandalorian stayed silent, again all you could hear was the steady breaths he took. 

You sigh. "Lead the way, big guy."

The Mandalorian reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of stun cuffs.

"So you arekinky huh?" You smile at him.

He flipped open the cuffs and shoved your hands in them before locking the latch. He put the key back in his pocket, grabbed your shoulder and spun you around until you were facing the main road again.

"Start walking." Said the Mandalorian

"Whatever keeps me alive." You began walking on the main road in the direction you were going before the alleyway. You walked down the road, very aware of the looming presence behind you. Your thoughts lingered on the hidden blaster and stunner you had on you. You doubt the stunner could penetrate beskar, so that was out of the question, unless you could find a chink in the armour. The blaster wouldn't be able to do much damage to his armour either. Then there was the stun cuffs. Your best chances were to find a weak spot, wait until you were on his ship (you assumed that's where you were going) or give in. Option two it is.

The Mandalorian took you to the edge of town where a ship was parked, an old one by the looks of it.

"Nice ship. Razor Crest, pre-empire right?" You stopped and turned to look at the Mandalorian. He remained still and silent. "...Okay. Not the conversational type." You said before resuming your walk of shame and pity. 

You approached the ship and stood a decent way back from the entrance. The Mandalorian stood still, as ever, behind you as it opened. When the hatch touched the ground he jutted something into your back, probably a blaster. Now you know how he's armed. You walked up and into the ship. You looked around as the Mandalorian fiddled with a control panel behind you. A wire sparked in the corner to your left.

You turned to face the Mandalorian. "I could fix that for you." You said, gesturing to the wire, as well as you could with your hands restrained. "Wouldn't want your ship exploding would we?" 

The Mandalorian raised his head to look at you. "I can do that myself."

"If you say so big guy." You continued to look round, taking note of the dented wall panels, some of them are dangerously loose. An idea sparked in your head. 

"You know... your ship needs some work, there's some loose stuff and fire hazards." You said. The Mandalorian continues staring at you. "With your line of work I don't suppose you get much free time to work on it. You could use a hand." You stand up straight and look at the Mandalorian confidently.

"And that hand would be you?" He said sceptically.

"I was on my own for five years. You learn things on the streets. I worked on a ship like this a couple years back, I could get it all up and running easily."

"Why would I let a wanted street rat work on my ship?"

"You wouldn't have to pay me, I'm decent in a fight and you could use the mechanical skills." He doesn't respond. "I would appeal to your moral code but..."

Silence.

You sigh. "Look. I can't go back there. Don't make me beg. You don't know what it's like, I won't survive another week in that place. All I want is my life back, I don't want money and I don't want to be your friend, but we would both benefit from this. I get to live, you get an in-ship mechanic that works for free."

You look at the Mandalorian hopefully. 

He is still, the silence is loud and seems to go on forever. You half expect him to wordlessly throw you into the carbon freezing unit. You wouldn't be surprised if he did. But just as you accepted your fate.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter Two - A Galactic Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando makes sure Reader is qualified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two epic. Thanks for reading even if uploads are a little slow. I aim to get a chapter out every 5-7 days. For this chapter I re-designed the inside of the razor crest to meet my own selfish needs. The floorplan for the razor crest is linked in the end notes. Feedback appreciated so feel free to drop a comment - Parker :)
> 
> P.S. - Sorry if anything in the story isn't referred to with proper "star wars" names, I'm not an expert on all that stuff, anything I am using different words for I used the star wars fandom equivalent to real world objects list so if you don't know any words check it out.

The Mandalorian sat across from you in the cockpit of his ship. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands against the bottom of his helmet. You matched his stance and stared deep into his visor. The Mandalorian sat back in his chair.

"Where are you from?" He asked. "You have a very slight accent but I can't place it."

"I grew up on Coruscant then I spent 5 or so years on Ord Mantell." You replied promptly. "How much do you want to know?"

"How much are you willing to share?" You raise your eyebrows at his words, you weren't too interesting in spilling your guts to this guy. "If you're going to work for me, I'd like to know your background."

You scoff. "What like a job interview?" You asked. 

The Mandalorian nodded. "In a way."

"If you insist." You sat back in your chair and started talking. "I lived on Coruscant with my parents until I was twelve. They were killed in a bombing. I learnt to fend for myself, I took odd jobs, mechanic work, waitressing, handing out leaflets. You name it, I did it." You paused. 

You could feel the Mandalorian raise his eyebrows at you, silently telling you to go on.

"When I was eighteen," You continued slowly. "I got involved with the wrong people. I'm surprised I lasted so long without turning to crime, well, organised crime. I started owing people money, owing people favours, then I pissed those people off. I really pissed them off. I tried to get out, and I did. I was in hiding for about a month before they found me. They chucked me on a ship, then chucked me in a cell. I was in there for roughly five years, then they hired a new guard, he was lousy at his job. I got out, and I won't go back." 

The Mandalorian stayed still and silent, you were beginning to notice a pattern in that sense.

"What, you wanna know more?" You said. "You want to know how they tortured me? You want to know how many people want me dead?" You half shout at him. You take a breath and relax.

"Or would you like a reference? A letter of recommendation perhaps? A CV?"

The Mandalorian nodded "If you've got one." 

You smiled. "So the metal man does have a sense of humour." 

"Come. I'll give you the tour." Said the Mandalorian, back to his usual monotone.

He stood and walked out of the cockpit, you scrambled to follow and stood in the hall. 

The Mandalorian gestured to his left. "Behind that wall is electrical components," He said, before making the same gesture to the right. "That's weapon and ammo stores." 

You nodded and he walked forward again, careful not to trip over the open floor hatch. He pointed to the right. "My quarters." He said, then he hesitated. "...And those would be your quarters, I guess." You moved to enter the room but the Mandalorian began descending to the first floor of the ship, you again, followed.

You climbed down the metal rungs and once both your feet were firmly on the floor, he began talking again. "That is the 'fresher." He said, pointing to the right. He then pointed behind the ladder to the room below the cockpit. "Carbon Freezing Unit, the hatch to the bottom level fuel stores is in there too." You nodded, mildly impressed, before following the Mandalorian as he walked over to the left wall. "More hardware." He said, before walking into the only room he hadn't mentioned yet. "And this is the kitchen." In the left corner there was a stove, one wall was lined with counters with some other cooking devices on top, there was a small conservator which hummed quietly. On the right wall there was table folded up into the wall of the ship, and two benches that folded up in the same way.

You raised your eyebrows and turned to face him. "You have... a kitchen?" You said slowly. 

The Mandalorian nodded sharply. "I had some things modified when I bought the ship." He tilted his head slightly as you looked around the room intently. "Something wrong?" He asked.

You shook your head. "I didn't expect you to have a kitchen at all, let alone a fully functioning one." 

The Mandalorian nodded then walked towards the freezing unit room. "Have a look around if you want, I have some things to do, just don't break anything."

"So that's it?" You asked. 

He turned around and faced you. "What do you mean?"

"Like that's it? I work for you now? No more questions? I live here now?" You said, expecting some kind of twist.

"Would you rather I encased you in carbonite and took you back to Ord Mantell?" Said the Mandalorian.

"Of course not, I just was expecting something else, a twist or something." You admitted.

"I'm not evil."

You scoffed. "You could of fooled me."

"Go do something else before I change my mind." Said the Mandalorian.

"There's that compassionate demeanour!" You said, before climbing the ladder.

You opened the hatch and climbed onto the second level. You walked into the cockpit, remembering the Mandalorian putting your bag on one of the chairs. Just as you thought, it sat on the chair to your left. You picked it up and walked back into the hall, and into your quarters, locking the door behind you. The room was bland, but you could make do. The bed was single, but looked big enough to be comfortable whilst sleeping on. There was a small rack on the ceiling, presumable for clothes. There was a small cabinet next to the bed. The lighting was bright, and reflected off the metal walls, making the room a lot lighter. You sat down on the bed and began raking through your bag. You hung your cloak and sash over the rack, removing your ammo and blaster first. You put the blaster on the cabinet, and the ammo in the drawer. You took out the rest of your clothes and folded them, before putting them in the drawer on top of the ammo. You balanced your staff on the side of your bed. You took a compass from your bag and turned it in your hands, feeling the cold surface on your palms. You smelt the metal, the smell familiar and comforting. It was the only thing you'd managed to keep over the years you were imprisoned. You carefully put it in the bottom drawer of your cabinet. You put your bag in the corner and unlocked your door before heading into the cockpit.

You sat in a seat and looked over the darkening sky. The sun was sinking into the horizon, taking swirls of pink, orange and yellow with it, leaving behind a deep blue sky littered with twinkling stars. You sighed, taking in the sunset, which never failed to amaze you with it's beauty. You heard the ladder clanging behind you. Footsteps echo on the metal floor before they stop in the doorway of the cockpit. 

"Here." Said the Mandalorian from behind you.

He passed you a comms device.

You smiled, somewhat touched by the gesture. "Thanks."

He turned to leave.

"Wait," You said. "What do I call you?" 

The Mandalorian faced you again. 

"It's just, Mandalorian is a bit of a mouthful." 

He shrugged and walked out the cockpit and into his quarters.

"Ok, well, goodnight... Mando."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da Floor Plan - https://twitter.com/ParkerPoggers/status/1363175831762272263


	3. Maintenance and Michelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader settles in to her new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Hopefully this one won't take as long to upload, but I make no promises. Thanks to everyone that made it this far and I hope you like my writing enough to keep reading. Please leave a comment with any feedback or criticism. Until next time. - Parker :)

You stretched your arms and groaned as you opened your eyes. You immediately focused on the chill of the room, and that fact that you were in a room at all. You panicked for a second and reached for your blaster, holding it defensively to your chest, before memories of yesterday came flooding back to you. You sighed and placed the blaster back on the table. You threw the duvet back and swung your legs over the side of the bed. You were still wearing yesterday's clothes. You stood and grabbed your cloak from the ceiling rack, wrapped it around your shoulders, and unlocked your room. You walked into the hall, taking note of the silence. You pressed a button on the wall outside the cockpit and the door whooshed open. You stepped into the cockpit and frowned at the dark sky. You stepped up to the control panel. It read 0600. You sighed, knowing you would never get back to sleep now, and walked out the cockpit, closing the door behind you. You went back to your room and took your other clothes out the drawer. You went down the ladder to the first floor and into the 'fresher. You undressed and put the dirty clothes in a pile in the corner, and the clean ones on the vac tube seat. You stepped in to the shower and messed around with the switches and dials. Eventually you find the temperature dial.

How can one shower have so many damn settings? And who needs this much soap? You've never met a man who really cared about how he smells.

-

After you were clean and dressed you went into the kitchen and filled the sink with water. You rinsed your dirty clothes under the water until you were satisfied they were clean. You looked around for something to dry them on and noticed a rack folded against the wall. You picked it up and along with your wet clothes, took it into the hall. You managed to fit it through the hatch and dragged it into your room upstairs. You opened up the rack and hung your wet clothes over it. You put on your shoes, strapped the small blaster to your belt and stuck your head into the cockpit again, the sky was beginning to lighten. You grabbed the 10 credits you had left, and headed down the ladder.

You went into the kitchen and opened the conservator, the cold air was refreshing. You were met with a bottle of milk, some vegetables and a strange purple fruit you didn't recognise. You sighed and headed back into the hall. You lifted your bandana over your nose and adjusted your goggles over your head before pressing the main control panel and opening the side hatch. 

You stepped into the crisp morning air and took a deep breath, basking in the rare coolness. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting long shadows on the sandy plains. You walked into the city and down some side streets until you reached the market. Some vendors were still setting up for the day. You headed to the nearest stall and began looking for some decent food. There were some pastries and cakes under a thin case of transparisteel. You were just about to move on when some flatcakes caught your eye. They were perfectly cooked, round, in a stack of 6 and your mouth almost watered at the sight of them.

"How much for those flatcakes?" You asked the elderly Onodone running the stall. "All of them." You clarified.

"Shi oh cara trege." Replied the Onodone. 

"I'm sorry. I don't speak that language." You said, and held out a handful of credits. 

The Onodone took three of the credits and put them in a bag. They picked up a pair of tongs and opened the back of the display case. They picked up the flatcakes and put them a paper bag, rolled the bag shut, and passed you them. 

"Thank you." You bowed your head to the Onodone and continued round the market.

You walked past stalls with vegetables, fruit and tobacco before stopping at a stall with tea, caf and herbs. You browsed the rows of tea, each one colourful and radiating a strong smell. 

"Can I have a bag of the Sparklemint Caf please?" You ask the man behind the stall. "And some sweet leaf powder?" 

"Two credits doll." Said the man. You took the credits out your pocket and dropped them in his outstretched hand. The man passed you the caf and sweet leaf with a wink. "Anytime doll."

You walked away and rolled your eyes. 

The next stall was a clothes vendor. Your eyes were immediately drawn to a black pyjama set, they looked soft, but not too expensive.

"How much for them?" You asked the woman, praying for a bargain. 

"Five credits gorgeous." She replied promptly.

"Oh come on, you're killing me here." You sighed. "Can you do four?"

The woman nodded. "Anything for you love." She smiled at you as you reached into your pocket.

"There you go." You passed her the credits and took the bag with the clothes inside of it.

"Come back anytime." She said as you walked away.

You left the market satisfied with your purchases. You brought your pair of tinted goggles over your eyes, the Nevarro sun now beating down against the planet. You took a slow walk back to the ship, enjoying the outside. You found yourself lost in thought as you walked through the rocky side streets. The last day had been a whirlwind, this time yesterday you didn't even have a place to sleep, now you were employed, you had somewhere to live, somewhere to shower, and enough stability to buy yourself some flatcakes. 

You reached the ship, walked up the ramp, and punched a code into the external control panel. The hatch opened and you headed into the kitchen, grateful to be out of the sun. You put the flatcakes, caf, and sweet leaf powder on the table before turning and climbing up to the second floor. You unlocked your room and put the clothes on your bed and the blaster on the cabinet. 

You went out your room again and stopped outside the Mandalorian- Mando's room. You put an ear to the door and listened, but were met with silence. Even bounty hunters get days off you suppose. You quickly checked the cockpit and saw it was 0830.

"Time for breakfast." You said to yourself, before heading down the ladder once again and into the kitchen. You rifled through the cupboards until you found the plates. You took out two and put three flatcakes on each. You put the paper bag in the bin. You put your plate in the nanowave for a minute. Whilst it was heating up you boiled some water in the small kettle next to the nanowave. You took a small handful of caf leaves out the bag whilst you used your other hand to look for a strainer. In the last drawer along, you found one.

"Never met a posh bounty hunter before." You mutter to yourself. 

You put the leaves in the strainer and take a mug out from a cupboard. You put the strainer over the mug and pour the water over it until the it's mostly full. You fill the remainder of the mug with milk from the conservator. You put the strainer in the sink and swirl the caf around in the mug. You walked over to the table and fold it down, securing it to the ground, before doing the same to the bench on each side. You take your plate out the nanowave and open the bag of sweet leaf powder. You sprinkled the silver powder on the flatcakes and put your plate and mug on the table. You rummaged around in the top drawer of a cabinet for a knife and fork. Eventually you found them. You sat down on the bench and took a sip of the caf. The minty taste was refreshing and you could already feel the energy rushing through you. You cut off a bit of flatcake and sighed at the taste, it had been ages since you'd had a meal like this. You took another large bite.

"What are you doing." Came a voice from behind you.

You jumped in shock and almost choked on your food. You swung yourself around on the bench so you could face him. You held out a finger to silence him whilst you swallowed your food. "I'm eating breakfast what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Where did you get this stuff?" He asked. 

"I woke up early and went to the market." You said in between mouthfuls. 

"You went outside?" Mando sounded pissed. "Alone?"

"Well yeah but I-" You tried to argue your case.

Mando slammed a box of tools down on the table. "Get to work." With that he turned and left. 

You sighed and quickly ate the rest of your flatcakes, and downed the rest of your caf. You stood up and took your plate over to the sink, washed them quickly, then grabbed the tool box and got to work.

You headed to the entrance to the ship, where you saw the sparking wire yesterday, and decided to fix the loose wall panels first. You rummaged around in the tool box for some kind of welding device, you found a small blowtorch, heat-proof gloves and a heat mask. You put the heat mask on, and turned on the blowtorch, adjusting the flame until you were happy it was big enough. You held the panels together and the bottom and began welding. You repeated this for the other loose panels, and replaced some wires you weren't happy with. Once you were done there you headed into the first level electrical room. How messy the cables were in there made you physically mad. In the very bottom of the tool box, you found some cable ties. You organised the cables by colour, strapping all the blacks together, all the whites together, all the reds together, and so on. Once you were finished with that you headed up to the cockpit to see what time it was. The panel told you it was late afternoon. 

How time flies when you're rummaging around dusty cables risking electrocution because your new landlord is an ass.

You headed out the cockpit and stood outside Mando's door, rocking on your heels indecisively before knocking sharply.

"What." Came his voice from inside. 

"I fixed your panel problem downstairs." You said happily. 

No response.

"I also organised your cables and replaced some of the dodgy wires." You added.

You waited for an answer, and when you didn't get one, you dejectedly went back into your room, you grabbed the compass from your bottom drawer before going down to the first floor. You punched the code into the back door panel and waited for the ramp to hit the floor before slumping down onto it. You hung the chain around your neck and took the compass in your left hand, running your thumb over the cool metal. You stretched your legs out on the ramp and leaned back on your elbows.

You laughed quietly, thinking about what you'd gotten into. You were working for a bounty hunter who doesn't care whether you live or die, there was no pay, you'd be moving around constantly, you'd be alone again. Alone, in space, a slave to a metal man who held your fate entirely in his hands. You wanted to scream at the galaxy for dealing you these cards. Cards that you didn't know how to play with. All you knew was survive.

"I have some errands to run."

You jumped. "You have got to stop doing that."

"There's some stuff on the table if you're hungry." Said Mando.

"When did you go out?" You ask. "I didn't hear you leave your room, let alone the ship."

"Good work on the maintenance." He said, before walking down the ramp past you.

"That's why I'm here!" You shouted after him.

You smiled at the praise and headed back inside the ship, shutting the door behind you. You walked into the kitchen and saw two large bags full of food, vegetables, fruit, meat, and was that... chocolate? You began raking through bags for something you could cook when you noticed there were two clean plates next to the sink. You frowned.

Bastard ate my flatcakes.


	4. Domestic Space Bliss. Wait, oh no, that guy has a gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Mando start tolerating each other's presence more. Also, near kidnapping?
> 
> t/w - guns/blasters, near kidnapping, sexual harassment (kinda?), pretty much this guy is an asshole and gets all weird with the reader in a sexual manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting creative with these chapter names. Sorry for the wait, I've been going outside recently instead of simping for fictional space men. As always, thanks for reading and feel free to drop a comment with feedback, criticism or any questions. Until next time - Parker :)
> 
> Story notes - In case you didn't read all the tags, this takes place after the season two finale, also sorry if Din is a bit out of character sometimes (I'm still new to this whole fanfic thing)

You sat cross-legged on the co-pilot's seat and admired the vast space before you. You brought your hand to your mouth to stifle a yawn. The Mandalorian had woke you at the crack of dawn, he had banged on your door until you groggily opened it. He told you that he had business elsewhere, and that you would be leaving Nevarro immediately. You had quickly gotten dressed and grabbed a ration bar from the kitchen before taking your seat in the cockpit. Mando was preparing the ship for lift-off, he turned on the engines and retracted the landing gear as the ship flew high into Nevarro's atmosphere. Once you were far enough away from the planet Mando pulled down a lever.

"Hyperdrive is online," He said. "Entering hyperspace in 3, 2, 1." There was a noise as the ship accelerated and entered hyperspace.

He kept his head facing forward, eyes trained on the various meters and dials in front of him. 

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

You nodded, even though he wasn't looking at you. "Good." You said.

You paused, not wanting to continue small talk when Mando was so bad at it. "Where are we going?"

No response.

"If you don't mind me asking." You said, praying he wouldn't sit there and ignore you.

"I'm looking for somebody." He said, vaguely. "Somebody dangerous."

"Lemme guess, high risk, high reward?"

"Something like that." He replied. 

You sigh. "Alright then, keep your secrets."

"We won't be there for a while." Said Mando, turning to face you. "You should get some more sleep."

"I don't know why you waked me in the first place." You grumbled.

And with that you headed back to your room, and let sleep take you once more.

Mando kept his word, banging on your door again when he left the cockpit. You groaned and stood, moving to open your door. 

"Take some of my weapons." Mando said abruptly, before walking over to the ladder.

"Why?" You asked, fed up with his bluntness.

"You're coming with me." 

That was all Mando said before disappearing down to the first floor. A small smile grew on your face, it had been ages since you'd gotten to do something like this. You headed to the weapon storage area and opened the doors. 

Your smile became more of a grin as you looked over the equipment before you. Blasters of all shapes and sizes were displayed in neat rows, above each one were stocks of ammo. Below the blasters were a smaller selection of stunners, you recognised a powerful model in the middle and immediately strapped it to your belt. There were drawers of grenades, ranging from small to large. You took a large blaster and it's respective holster and attached them to your belt. You strapped some extra ammo over your chest and took a handful of small grenades, shoving them into your pockets. 

You were about to head down when something caught your eye in the corner of the storage closet. You reached out and grabbed it, pulling it out the closet so you could get a closer look at it. It was a long metal spear, it was cold, smooth, and well balanced. You banged the spear against the wall and listened to the reverb. You ran your finger over the tip, admiring the strength and sharpness of it. There was no doubt in your mind that this spear was beskar, maybe even pure beskar. You raised your arm and spun it before pointing and jabbing at an imaginary opponent. You stopped, satisfied with the spear, before turning back to the closet, and searching for some kind of harness you could strap it to. You found a strap made from a tough material and held it out. It was sturdy and seemed almost new. The harness itself was made of two parts, one for around the hips and one for the mid-chest, with material holding the two pieces together on the sides. You tightly strapped it into place before sliding the spear through the loops, knotting them in a way which made it easy for you to take it out at a moment's notice, with the help of the small mirror on the inside of the closet door. You took a few steps, getting used to the feel of the spear, before adjusting the straps, along with the rest of your weapons, ensuring they didn't make any noise as you moved. You nodded to yourself, shut the closet doors and descended.

You found the back hatch open, Mando standing at the bottom of it. You stood next to him at the bottom of the ramp and looked over at the terrain before you. If you could only use one word to describe it, you would say green. Trees stood tall in the forest ahead, the thick layer of leaves above allowing little light to reach the forest floor. Beneath your feet was lush, green grass, which went on for ages on either side of you. You breathed in the crisp, fresh air and sighed in the morning sun. You never got tired of planets like this.

"Done admiring the view?" Asked Mando, you could hear the smirk on his face. 

"Just because you wouldn't recognise beauty if it hit you in the face." You said, still looking into the forest.

"There's a ship docked in a forest clearing up ahead. He will be expecting me, I hope to use you as an element of surprise."

You scoffed. "What like bait?"

"No, you'll assist me in capturing him, I trust you can hold you own in a fight."

"With this? I'll be fine." You gestured to the spear strapped to your back. "I hope you don't mind me using it, this thing must have cost a fortune."

Mando looked at you for the first time since you had stood next to him. "It was a gift, where did you find it?" He asked.

"In the back of the storage area." You replied, happy with yourself.

"Oh." Mando faced forward again.

"I can put it back if y-" You started to say.

"No need," He paused. "It suits you." 

In that moment you're glad Mando averted his gaze. You blushed despite yourself, not used to compliments, even small ones.

"Thanks." You said quietly.

"Stay close." Said Mando. "Keep to my left." 

Without warning Mando began walking into the forest, down a part of the foliage that had been worn down. You veered to the left of him, keeping low and alert. Each step you took was slow and careful. A comfortable yet tense silence fell upon you and the Mandalorian. As you continued deeper into the forest you became thankful for the coverage the leaves gave you, the planet was growing humid. Every so often you glanced at Mando, he treaded lightly, not making a sound, he swerved through the underbrush, stepping around trees and over logs. You brought your attention back to your own path as the trees began to thin. Mando began coming closer to you, and when he was close enough, he held out an arm to stop your movements. You stilled and took your blaster out it's holster, turning off the safety as you did so. 

"He is just up ahead." Mando whispered, his head close to yours. You were sure if he wasn't wearing his helmet you would've been able to feel his breath on you. "Progress slowly and stay low."

You nodded and crouched, Mando following. "I'll go in first, whilst he's distracted you come in from the back and stun him. I'd like this one alive."

You nodded again, and swapped out your blaster for a stunner. 

"We'll split off hear, when you hear me go in, you come in from behind." He whispered. "Ok?"

"Sounds good." You whispered back.

Mando began going right, so you went left. Before long you couldn't make out his metal form among the trees. You took a deep breath and continued on, weaving around trees which were rapidly thinning. It wasn't long before you reached the clearing. A small gunship stood in the middle of it. You found a bush at the edge of the clearing and crouched behind it. You silently took the spear out it's harness and held it in your right hand with a firm grip. 

There was a figure standing against the ship. He continuously looked over the area, scanning the edge of the forest with his blaster in hand. The man looked tough, his face was littered with scars, one of them went right over his eye. He stood like a practised warrior, ready to pounce at any given moment. He must know there was a bounty on his head. He wore a brown shirt under a large overcoat, his shoulders were coated in metal. He was tall but not too bulky, you suspected he may have been hiding some lean muscle. 

Suddenly there was a cracking noise from the other side of the ship. The man visibly stiffened and held his blaster to his chest before slowly walking round the ship and out of view. You waited until he was out of sight before emerging from your hiding spot and sneaking into the clearing. As you near the ship, blaster fire rings out, scaring birds out of their trees. You begin to run and round the corner of the ship. Mando and two other men were firing at each other. You caught Mando's eye as he kicked at one of the men. You pointed at the man on his left, then to yourself. He didn't show any sign of understanding but you knew he knew what you were trying to say. You ran at the man, barely giving him a chance to acknowledge you before firing your stunner. You then swung the spear at the other man's legs, knocking him on the ground. Mando then shot him in the head. You stood up and brushed off your legs.

"I thought you wanted them alive?" You said. 

"Things change." Grunted Mando. "I wasn't told there was anymore than one of these guys."

"Reckon that's all of them?" You said, cautiously looking around you.

"No. The person I'm looking for isn't here."

You sighed. "Damn it."

"He probably fled. You can go back to the ship if you want, I'll be fine on my own." Said Mando dismissively

"What about that guy?" You said, nudging the unconscious man at your feet.

Mando raised his blaster and aimed it at the man's head before firing. 

You pursed your lips and nodded. "Well then." You said.

"Go back to the ship, there's some ration bars if you're hungry." 

You frowned. "If you say so." You said dejectedly. You weren't sure why Mando was being to distant, you thought the two of you were making progress. Obviously you were mistaken.

Without another word, Mando began towards the clearing edge, blaster drawn, and didn't look back. You sighed and retreated in the opposite direction. You kept your stunner in your hand and the spear in the other but walker faster. You weren't about to be caught out by some quarry. You reached the ship and locked the entrance behind you. You kept your stunner on your belt and put your blaster and spear on your bed before going down to the kitchen. You grabbed a ration bar and took a seat. After eating it, you put your head in your arms and fell into a daydream, something you found yourself doing a lot to pass the time. 

* * *

You awoke with a jolt, you didn't remember falling asleep. Mando was banging on the ship's door. He mustn't be able to open it cause of the bounty in his arms. You got up quickly and left the kitchen. 

You unlocked the door on the control panel. "Calm down Mand-"

Something tackled and shoved you onto the floor. All air was knocked out of you on impact and you barely had time to catch your breath. Before you knew what was happening there was a hand over your mouth and a forearm over your stomach. You looked up and saw a man, a light blue twi'lek man. From what you could see he was wearing an armoured chestplate and trousers, the latter digging into your legs as he pinned them down.

The man above you chuckled darkly "Well well well. What do we have here?" 

You hardened your face and tensed, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I didn't know Mandalorians were allowed to have play things." He said, stroking your cheek with his thumb, keeping him palm firmly over your mouth.

You quickly jerked away from his hand.

"I'm his mechanic asshole." You said.

"Feisty are we?"

You responded with a kick up which threw him off balance for a second.

The man suddenly grabbed you by the hair and pulled you to your feet, he flung you against the wall. Your vision went for a second and by the time you became aware of your surroundings he had one arm pinning your wrists over your head, and the other grabbing your chin.

He pulled your head forward. "I suggest you stop fighting." He said angrily. "Or this whole ordeal will be a lot more painful than it needs to be."

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." You spat each word. 

"Why would I?" The man moved his hand to your throat. "When I have you."

He tightened the grip around your throat, cutting off your air. It wasn't long before your eyes started to water, and your head began to feel warm. Your sight turned black at the edges. 

Suddenly there was a loud noise, the man fell away from you, and you fell to the ground. You felt the hand around your neck vanish and you coughed and spluttered for air. You rubbed your neck. Mando stood in the doorway with his blaster raised. He had shot the man sideways through the head. He stood still for a second, before dropping his blaster and running over to you. He came down to his knees and grabbed your face, checking for bruises and cuts. 

"Are you alright?" He said. "What happened?"

"I thought he was you, so I opened the door. I'm fine."

He offered you his hand, you took it, grabbing his wrist and using it to pull yourself up. 

"I'm glad you're-"

You put your face in Mando's chest and slotted your arms under his own, wrapping them around him and squeezing slightly. He stopped talking when you did this. Under the helmet his mouth was open slightly and his eyes wide. He stood still for a moment before raising his hand to pat your head awkwardly. It had been a long time since he'd had human contact. When you didn't move, he wrapped his other arm around your shoulders, you seemed small next to him, only coming up to his shoulders.

"Thank you." You whispered.

"It's nothing." He replied awkwardly.

"You may have saved my life, that's not nothing."

"I wasn't going to just stand there and watch."

You let Mando go and folded your arms, hugging yourself.

"Seriously. Thanks Mando." You looked him in the eyes, or where you think his eyes are.

He gave you a silent nod. You turned and walked over to the ladder, Mando watching you go. You're halfway up it when you jump of it. The second you hit the ground you ran into the fresher, the door automatically closing behind you. Mando stood there, confused for a second, before he hears you retching. Mando opened the door and walked in, standing behind you. He crouched down and gathered your hair gently in his hand, holding it back. The two of you are in there for what seems like hours. By the time you pull back from the fresher you feel empty. Mando stood and walked to the kitchen. He takes a canteen of cool water from the conservator. He came back to find you shivering against the wall. He crouched next to you and lifted your head from your knees. He brought the canteen to your lips.

"Drink." He said quietly.

You took the canteen from him and took a long sip. You held it out to him when you were done. The only movement you made were involuntary shivers that ran through your body. Mando stood again, and quickly climbed the ladder. He entered his master code to get into your quarters and took your cloak from the ceiling rack. He threw it over his shoulder and turned to leave. When he reached the fresher he found you in the same spot. He wrapped the cloak around your shoulders and silently crouched down. He put an arm under your legs and one just below your shoulders. He pulled you to his chest and stood, lifting you easily. You made no point to resist or ask him to stop. He stood at the bottom of the ladder, contemplating the best way to climb it with you in his arms.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on." He said softly. 

You reached around his neck and clasped your hands behind his head. Mando began slowly climbing ladder, careful not to drop you. He used his elbow to hold himself up whilst he reached for the next rung, and managed to reach the top without loosing his balance. He walked through the already open door and gently placed you in the bed, pulling the covers over you. You silently stared at the wall. Mando stood then left, closing the door behind him.

When he left, you allowed yourself to cry. You hadn't meant to seem weak in front of him, but it crept up on you. Images, voices, words, had all flooded your mind. You felt pathetic. You punched your pillow in rage then buried your face in it and screamed. You yelled until your lungs felt bruised. When you stopped you simply lay there. Tears rolling down your face, until sleep took you in.


	5. Galactic Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lets herself open up more and Mando is cool about it.
> 
> t/w - referenced rape, implied rape, referenced torture, abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst in Ch4. This is going to be mostly learning more about the reader's backstory and we get to see a friendship develop between Mando and her. As always please comment and give feedback. Until next time - Parker :)

You sat on the edge of your bed, rocking back and forth on your heels nervously. After yesterday's ordeal you didn't want to face Mando. Mandalorian's don't have friends, they don't help people. He was going to kick you off the ship, you were sure of it. He was going to leave you alone on some planet for another bounty hunter to snatch up. Either that or he'd take you back himself. You delayed going down for as long as possible. A million scenarios played in your head, all of them ending with you alone. 

Downstairs, Mando was sitting in the kitchen, taking note of his expenses in a small black book. Even bounty hunters had to keep track of their spending. He jotted down numbers and words, but ultimately, he was distracted. It was midday and you hadn't left your room yet. He wanted to make sure you were alright, but didn't want to seem pushy. He was growing to like you, even if he didn't admit it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard your door open above him. He heard you walk over to the ladder hatch and open it. He saw you reach the floor and walk into the kitchen. You began boiling some water and took a mug from the cabinet. You rummaged around for the strainer then placed it next to the mug. You put a small handful of sparklemint caf in the strainer and pouring the water over the strainer and into the mug. You added milk from the conservator and stood, back to the counter, swirling the caf and waiting for it to cool. 

"There's some Meiloorun if you want it." Said Mando, watching you carefully from under his helmet.

You shook your head and took a slow sip of caf. "Where are you going next?" You ask quietly.

Mando sighed. "We are going to Coruscant." 

You almost spat out your caf. 

"Why?" You asked. You already knew his answer.

"I need a new conservator." He said plainly.

"What." 

"Why is that so shocking?" Mando asked. "It barely keeps the milk cold and the inside lights don't work. 

You stared at him. "So you're not taking me back?" 

Mando looked up and tilted his head. "To Ord Mantell?" You nodded. "Why would I do that? You're pretty useful."

"I just thought..." You drifted off and sighed. "Never mind."

"What happened yesterday doesn't change the fact that you're a damn good mechanic."

You took another drink to try and hide the subtle blush that crept onto your face.

"I still owe you an explanation." You said, putting your mug down.

Mando shook his head and raised his hands slightly. "We all have our demons, you don't have to tell me anything."

"Well then." You straightened up. "I'm going to have a look around this place. Wanna come?" 

Mando sat silent, unsure what to say. "Sure." He said hesitantly.

You nodded and wordlessly leave the kitchen. You went up to your quarters and put a stunner and small blaster on your belt. You put on the spear harness and strap the spear itself in. You tightened your shoes and head back down. 

When you stepped into the kitchen you find Mando in the same place as before. You clapped your hands, making him jump slightly.

"Chop chop Mando lets go." You said loudly.

You headed over to the back entrance and opened it, waiting for the ramp to fully unload before walking down it onto the solid ground. You took a deep breath and relished and morning sun. It wasn't long before Mando joined you. He stood next to you, suddenly you were very aware of how much taller he was than you. 

"Which way?" You asked him.

"This was your idea." He said. "You decide."

You took a few steps left, peering round the ship. "This way." 

Mando and you approached the forest edge and began your way down a flattened area of the bushes. The silence that fell over the two of you wasn't awkward, but wasn't quite comfortable. As you progressed further into the forest you began to notice a shift in the plants around you. The leaves were lighter and the trees seemed taller. You stopped next to a tree which was growing small pink fruit. You plucked one from it's stem and passed it to Mando, who looked over you curiously. 

"Recognise that?" You said, turning the fruit in your hand.

Mando shook his head. "I don't think it's poisonous, but I can't be sure." He continued. "There's a book for this kind of thing back on the ship."

"If we come back this way we can pick some up." You tossed the fruit on the ground and continued along the makeshift path.

Mando walked alongside you. You walked in silence for minutes. The forest around you begun to thin as you walk. The ground beneath your feet begun to soften. The trees became sparse and thin as you neared the edge. The ground dipped and merged into sand as you looked over the lake in front of you. The blue water shimmered under the sun as it lapped at the shore. The trees formed a barrier around the lake, closing it off from the rest of the world. You hadn't seen this much water in years. You ran down to the edge of the lake and crouched down. You cupped your hands, letting water flow into them. You brought your hands to your mouth and gulped down the fresh crisp water. You filled your hands again, this time splashing it on your face. You smiled and looked over the lake. You didn't get many opportunities to bathe in nature's beauty. You stood, never taking your eyes off the view, and took a few steps back. You held your cloak close to your legs and sat down on the little beach, the cloak preventing the rough sand from getting everywhere. You brought your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. You held your head up, letting the breeze flow through your hair. 

Mando hung back at the treeline. He watched you with a smile on your face. Just from your body language he could tell you were happy, you shoulders were relaxed and there wasn't a tense muscle in sight. He slowly walked onto the sand, not wanting to disturb you. After a minute, he sat down next to you. He straightened out his legs and leaned back on his gloved palms. 

"I never saw a lake when we landed." Said Mando quietly, not wanting to disturb the serenity of the place. 

"Must've missed it." You said. 

Mando hummed in agreement and looked over the water. He suddenly noticed you were tense. You were shifting uncomfortably, and flexing and unflexing your hands. Mando didn't mention it. He didn't want to seem too pushy.

You took a deep breath and began talking. "When I was on Coruscant, I fixed ships. Stolen ones, illegal models, that kind of thing. A job like that comes with risks. One day I messed up on a transport ship, it crashed and killed everyone on board, the owner blamed me. The owner of course just happened to be a massive crime lord. It was just bad luck. I got wind of some guys looking for me one day and took off, into hiding. They found me of course, and shipped me off to some torture prison on Ord Mantell. Sometimes I went weeks without food, days without water. I was only given enough to keep me alive, and conscious. They would come in three or four times a week, beat me senseless. If I was lucky it would be a few kicks, couple punches. Most of the time it was worse. They'd beat me into a pulp, almost drown me, then electrocute me, that sort of thing. I was in there for five years, every week brought new terrors, new wounds, new pain. After a while you get used to it., that's the scary thing. You learn to block it out, the pain. I was lucky. I could've came out of it a lot worse, or I might not have came out of it at all." 

You paused.

"I can still hear their screams. The other women they kept there. How they begged for forgiveness and screamed in agony. They would go on for hours. After all you could hear was sobbing. It kept me humble, and thankful. But their screams, they'll never leave me. And I have to deal with that."

You paused again.

"That guy yesterday, he scared me. I didn't want to be another one of those girls. I never meant to break down. I'm sorry."

Mando clung onto your every word, taking in your story, noting how your voice never wavered. 

"Why would you be sorry?" Mando said. "You did nothing wrong."

You sighed. "Instinct I guess."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you. You didn't know how long you sat there for. It was peaceful, and you found yourself wanting to stay there forever. You glanced over at Mando and noticed he was restless. As a bounty hunter, he wasn't used to staying in one place for too long, especially when he was harbouring a wanted criminal. He was flexing and unflexing his hand, the other one on his blaster.

You stretched out your legs and groaned. Mando immediately turned to look at you. You stood and brushed the sand off your cloak. You took one last look at the lake, committing the view to memory. You turned and walked back to the treeline.

You, still facing the forest, shout back at Mando, who remained on the sand, looking back at you. "You coming?" 

Mando stood quickly, and walked over to you. You began walking back to the ship, with Mando behind you. As usual, there was silence between you, but you didn't mind. You stopped when you reached the tree with the pink fruit, and put some in your pockets. Mando reached for the higher branches and did the same. You continued along the makeshift path until the ship came into view. You waited for Mando to open the door before going directly to the kitchen. You made a small pile of the fruit you had picked on the table.

"Where's that book?" You asked as Mando added to your pile with his own fruit.

"My quarters, I'll get it." Said Mando. He left and you could hear him walk above you. You took a seat and waited for Mando to return. You could hear something fall over and a loud string of profanities.

You smirked as Mando came into view, book in hand. Mando saw the smirk on your face and chucked the book at you. You caught it and put it on the table. You opened it to the contents page and flipped to the page on wild fruits. You began flicking through the weathered pages. Mando appeared behind you and looked at the book over your shoulder. He suddenly reached down and put his finger on a sketch.

"That one." 

The drawing matched the fruit perfectly, down to the leaf patterns. 

"Good spot." You said, and began scanning the paragraph next to the fruit.

Mando hummed in response and watched as you read. 

"Lucuma fruit, edible when ripe, remove pit." You said. You closed the book and took a fruit in your hand. You removed the stalk from the top and bit into it. The lucuma was sweet, the sweetest thing you'd had since those flatcakes on Nevarro. You drew your hand back and saw the flesh of the fruit was orange, you could see a brown pit in the middle. The outside skin was soft and fuzzy. You took out the pit and ate the rest of the fruit.

"These are nice." You said, already reaching for another one.

Mando moved back and got a bowl from under the sink. He took the stalks of the fruit before putting them into the bowl. He took your stalks and his own before putting them in the bin. You watched Mando as he walked towards the ladder before stopping and turning around.

"Today was nice. I'm going to eat these now." 

A man of few words.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed my traumatic story." You said, smiling to show him it was a joke.

Mando nodded and you could almost see the smirk on his face behind the beskar. He turned and went up to his quarters. You shook your head in amusement and went back to your fruit.


End file.
